


Puppet

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: AU Where the Crystal Actually Talks to Caetuna, All That War Stuff, Blood, Different Cycle, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Other, Possessive Behavior, Self-Harm, The Vermilion Birb Has a Really Twisted Idea of Love, There's Some Room For Imagination Methinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: Caetuna's time as a l'Cie wasn't easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh???? This is my first time writing something like this and it's really weird tbh but here ya go.

_ Why do you continue to weep?  _ The Crystal’s voice intruded Caetuna’s mind once more. “You know why,” she muttered. Everyone she'd ever known was dead, and her memories had been stolen. Caetuna's past was now entirely shrouded in darkness. She didn't know who she was anymore, only what she was: the Vermilion Bird Crystal’s puppet. She'd accepted this role and devoted herself to it, but that didn't take away the harrowing feeling of emptiness.

_ This pain will be short-lived. Relinquish the threads of humanity that you hold onto so dearly. You are no human, after all.  _ Caetuna wiped her tears and glared into the darkness in which she stood. “I would rather suffer an eternity than be an empty shell.”  _ Such resolve. I chose well. _

The next century passed slowly, not that Caetuna could really tell how long it had been. At one point, she asked the Crystal: “How long have I been at your service?” To her surprise, it answered.  _ One hundred fifty-nine years, four months, and sixteen days, by your time.  _ Caetuna stood before her master, giving it a direct gaze. “And you've yet to be in need of my protection. I don't suppose you'd consider freeing me?” She spoke in an almost cheeky tone. The Crystal halted before responding, perhaps baffled or even amused.

_ You, my dear Caetuna, may be the greatest l'Cie I have ever chosen. Perhaps the greatest in all of Orience. I will keep you at my side for as long as I am able. When you finally do fulfill your Focus, you shall have your rest. Your beauty and power will be memorialized for all time, and we shall be united in brilliant Crystal. For the time being, however, I will be all the company you require. Quite possibly your only company.  _ Caetuna felt an unusual chill, and retreated deeper into the catacombs without a word.

A few days later - or maybe weeks, possibly even months - the Crystal spoke to Caetuna again.  _ Might you like to venture outside these halls?  _ The proposal sparked excitement in Caetuna's chilling heart.  _ Go to the battle site in Eibon, where soldiers await salvation.  _ The task seemed simple. Destroying the enemy, Caetuna could do easily, even if the feeling of taking human lives did not sit well with her. It was her obligation, her duty. Besides, her hands were stained with so much blood already.

“I will return shortly.”  _ Please do.  _ Caetuna used the power granted to her to teleport to her destination. The scene wasn't as she'd imagined. Instead of the sound of explosions and metal-on-metal collisions, cries of agony greeted her. The soldiers that were still fighting threw sloppy punches at one another, Rubrans and Concordians rolling around in the dirt and staining it with their own blood. “L'Cie…” A voice called out to Caetuna, from a man on the ground. His eyes were watery and one of his hands was firmly pressed against a wound in his side. His other hand tried to reach for her. “This night hath brought a blessing…” He smiled, seemingly relieved.

Caetuna dropped to her knees and moved the soldier's hand from his wound. “I will heal you momentarily. Please bear the pain.” She brought a hand to the wound and prepared to use what healing magic she had perfected in her abundant free time. She'd used her dagger to inflict mild injuries upon herself and then tested her skills versus the natural healing rate of a l'Cie. The Crystal had deemed this practice foolish, claiming that she would never need to use such magic, but permitted it all the same. On this night, Caetuna could prove the Crystal wrong, and save a life - many lives, even.

_ Bring salvation to this soul.  _ In the hand in which Caetuna was conjuring her spell appeared her dagger, glowing with the moon’s light.  _ Deliver all of these souls.  _ “But,” Caetuna tried to contest. “I could...save…”  _ You will save them, by way of freeing their souls. Now, kill.  _ Caetuna fought against what seemed to be the will of her own body, to no avail. Her hand brought her dagger to the man's throat. She trembled, watching herself commit this act. She was so powerful, yet powerless. The man looked into Caetuna's eyes, his own wide and now spilling tears. “That terror in your eyes...reminds me of my daughter's-”

The man began to seize. Blood poured from a single cut across his neck, covering his Rubran uniform in a fresh coat of the liquid and soaking the cuff of Caetuna's dress as well as her hand. “He had a daughter…”  _ What of it?  _ Caetuna furrowed her brow in confusion as to what the Crystal was referring, and in disgust at the action she'd evidently taken. “...What of what? No, nevermind.” She tried to shake it off. She wouldn't be able to remember anything about this dead man. Maybe she could do the Crystal’s bidding and return to her prison without remembering a thing. Caetuna knew it was only wishful thinking.The image of the dead man with tears running down his face and the sensation of his still-hot blood on her hand would stick with her for a long time to come.

_ To the north, five soldiers weep together as they await death. End their suffering.  _ Caetuna moved to the north, unable to defy. She found her targets quickly, in a forest littered with weaponry and bodies. They lie sprawled on the ground in a circle, loosely holding hands. Only one, a young woman, spoke to her: “The l'Cie...yes? Please…” A soldier across from the speaker began to sob, his agony evident. The young woman continued. “Please save...Rubrum…” Caetuna lifted her hand, powerful magic concentrating itself into a ball of light in her palm. She cast the spell, and turned away as a rain of giant shards of ice plunged through the hearts of the five soldiers.  _ Are you numb to it yet?  _ Caetuna refused to respond.

_ Three remain. In the trenches to the east.  _ Caetuna traveled to said location, and watched the few fighting soldiers battle pathetically in their last few minutes.  _ Will you summon? Does the feeling from last time linger? Is that the cause of your reluctance?  _ Silent still, Caetuna stabbed each remaining soldier through the chest, her dagger easily piercing both Rubran and Concordian armor. Each thrust of her blade brought more sadness, more anger, more madness. Caetuna killed the last soldier with a smile and tears streaming down her face.  _ Well done. It is time to return. _

Only in the presence of the Crystal did Caetuna decide to speak again. “What now? What other trials have you for me? By what means do you wish to break me, Master?” Her words dripped with malice, yet her smile only widened.  _ Caetuna, do you not see? Your foolish love for man brings you so much suffering. Give up that affection. Love me and only me, and you shall never again know pain.  _ Caetuna's smile quickly transformed into a snarl. “You will have my love when my friends and family return from death. Until then, go sard yourself and the Blue Dragon!”

_ Such indignation. Such fire. Worry not. That fire will be snuffed out, and I shall light you anew with my own.  _ “Do not speak to me until the time has come to fulfill my Focus,” Caetuna spat. She turned to walk away, but her body stopped in its tracks.  _ You act as if you have any say in the matter. Do you not know your place? You are mine. A puppet, one might say. As such, you will dance for your master. You will hear each and every word I wish to say to you.  _ It was right. Caetuna had no choice at all. So, she figured, she might as well ask: “What is it you wish to say?” A sudden chill struck her, like when her master spoke to her of unity in “brilliant Crystal.”  _ Dance for me. _

* * *

Caetuna stared into space, her tears having run out and her flames of anger extinguished. The sound of approaching footsteps stirred her from her trance, but did not motivate her to move from her position. A woman approached, her golden eyes observing scene. She looked at the Crystal, then to Caetuna, then back to the Crystal. “Again?” she sighed. “Well, I suppose it's not hurting anyone.” She came closer to Caetuna and knelt. “Besides her, of course. Or maybe not. Do you still feel pain, Caetuna?” Caetuna stared helplessly at her, reaching out with one hand. She grasped the woman's forearm. “Who are you? Why is the Crystal-” “Shhh.” The woman hushed Caetuna calmly, picking off her desperate fingers one by one. Her touch was cold, but her words had an odd warmth about them. “You may call me, ‘Arecia.’ I could tell you the truths of this world, of the Crystals. Would you like that?” Caetuna considered the proposal. What could she possibly lose? What could she gain? “I'll come back a bit later. You'll have time to decide. And to get off the floor.” She looked up at the Crystal. “The poor thing's got scars all over her body. Do you intend on healing those while you can?” The Crystal’s light glowed just a bit brighter, then dimmed down. It seemed to be speaking to Arecia, Caetuna noted. “I see. Well, have fun carrying on with your little ‘dance.’ Caetuna, it won't hurt for much longer.”

Arecia left the Crystal’s presence as quickly as she'd come, leaving Caetuna with something to ponder. For the first time in many moons, she would be able to make her own decision...hopefully. What exactly were the truths of this world? How ignorant was she? How ignorant were the humans? Would knowing more make things better or worse? She mused on the possibilities as, per instruction of the Crystal, she took her blade to her skin once more.

* * *

_ Three hundred seventy-seven years.  _ Caetuna guessed that was how long she'd been held captive by the Crystal. Why else would it speak such numbers to her? At this point, though, time didn't seem to matter. There was only the present, and the time she would finally fulfill her Focus. That time was not now. There was no point in hoping, dreaming. After learning the truths of this world and enduring the Crystal's “love,” Caetuna had become quite passive. The Crystal would speak, and she would listen. She would carry out tasks without protest, without hesitation, and without feeling a thing. A few years later, another l'Cie was chosen. He would be the closest thing to a partner she'd have. When he asked for guidance, Caetuna simply told him to obey the Crystal's Will.

The Crystal spoke to Caetuna less in her final century. Perhaps it had grown bored, or knew that she wouldn't respond and so found speaking to her pointless. Sometimes, though, it would whisper.  _ My guardian. My puppet. My toy. My prize. My Caetuna.  _ It wasn't wrong. By all means, Caetuna did belong to the Crystal: her memories, her body, her empty heart. She was merely a flesh and blood extension of her master, biding her time as days, years, decades, passed her by.

Finally, in the year 842, the Crystal called out to Caetuna for the last time:  _ It is time.  _ Caetuna exited the catacombs, and roamed the peristylium briefly. She found the chancellor, and told him that she would summon a Verboten Eidolon, no questions asked. The only question she'd pose would be to those who stood with her on the battlefield. The time for the summoning came in, for her, what seemed like the blink of an eye.

“Do you, above all else, swear fealty to the Vermilion Bird Crystal and obey its Will?” The commanding officer standing before Caetuna, long stripped of his magic but not of his resolve, nodded to her. “Absolutely. All defenders of the Vermilion Bird standing on this battlefield have sworn that oath.” He then addressed the cadets standing behind him. “It's been an honor serving with all of you.” Caetuna took one look over the multitude of to-be sacrifices, and then turned her back on them. “Let us proceed with reverence.”

The summoning itself was quick for Caetuna, and exhausting. The pure magic energy being concentrated into her summoning tool cut her skin, and blood trickled down the side of her face. Her mouth and even her eye bled. Overexertion was taking its toll as well, but she pressed on. She witnessed a massive portal form, followed by utter destruction. The sky darkened to a near black, the clouds of dust and smoke miniscule in comparison to the magical ones entering this realm. From the portal emerged the mighty Ramuh, his staff in hand. He looked upon the Militesi forces, each soldier frozen with fear. The clouds crackled with lightning traveling between them, and Ramuh lifted his staff toward the heavens. Lightning struck the staff, and Ramuh used his staff to strike the ground, cracking the ground and electrocuting everything in reach. The soldiers and magitek armors were obliterated. The enemy's border fortress exploded. A deafening roar of thunder sounded. All of this occurred in an instant, and then Ramuh faded away.

Her duty done, Caetuna turned around, bracing for what she might see. She first laid her eyes upon a man, a commanding officer from the looks of his uniform. He had white hair, and a scar much like the one on Zhuyu’s face. Behind him lie countless bodies of cadets, children sent to their deaths. “War has no mercy,” she mused before turning to once again face the scene of the summoning. Of course she would meet her end like this, alone and with bloody hands. Caetuna drew her dagger for the final time and gazed at the blade. How much harm had she done to others with this weapon? “After a life of eons, it is finally over.” Could she even partially atone by plunging this blade into her chest? Would the Crystal allow her to do so, now that her mission was fulfilled? It mattered not, she supposed. Tired, Caetuna fell to her knees. “Now, I will see what destiny awaits me…” She closed her eyes, succumbing to a colder feeling than she'd ever experienced before. 

_ Now, we are united in brilliant, divine Crystal. Welcome home, Caetuna. _


End file.
